


For Love

by MyBunni



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBunni/pseuds/MyBunni
Summary: Thirty years after the Reaper Invasion, a dying Shepard decides it is time to tell the Galaxy who the real hero of the story is. Follow Shepard as she recounts the events that lead up to the reaper invasion and how her daughter Hope changed it all.Prompt:Shepard has a daughter named Hope who travels with her, and F!Shepard has to juggle being a mom and a solider.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts are in Italics

Chapter 1

Year 31XX  
30 Years after the Reaper Invasion

 

These days I think of you often, no longer as a haunting memory, or a nightmare that lingers beyond waking. I remember the you of past, before the events that would change my life forever, and end yours. It’s been thirty years since the day you left me, thirty years and the galaxy has rebuilt itself, thirty years and all this time they’ve gotten the hero of this story wrong. I believe it's time I correct this mistake, as my life fades away, as my body begins its journey to meet you, I know that's it's time to tell the world, who the real hero is, who your are, my sweet, sweet daughter, Hope.

“Shepard, Shepard love, there's a reporter at the door, says you called him?” Slowly blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, she stares up at the man who's been by her side for 40 years, the alien that's loved her and glued her back together when it seemed like there was no hope left, when the world cherished her as a hero, and all she felt like was a broken mother. Do you remember Hope? Do you remember the boy you helped turn into a man? He still remembers you, said he’ll never forget the debt he owes you.  Deep blue eyes stare down at her, his worried voice breaking through her thoughts, “Shepard?” Sitting up slowly, she reaches for him and like a well practiced tradition, he places one hand on her back and one beneath her knees lifting her up and placing her on the wheelchair that's become her new companion. “He’s already here? Damn got to give him some points for his enthusiasm.” Brow plates cinched tight,arms crossed the alien opens his mouth, no doubt to question her words, but she already knows the question, “Garrus, it’s time.” It's all the words she needs to say, she can see it in his face, the way his eyes widened slightly, his mandibles go slack and his arms fall loosely to his side, he understands. “Are you sure?” he says so softly, that she thinks she imagined it. Staring back into his eyes, her green eyes sad but determined, she whispers just as softly, “I’m sure.” They stay like that, for a minute that feels like an eternity, his eyes probing, trying to search for any doubt, trying to gauge why now, after thirty years she decided it was time. What he got instead was a smile, the type that went beyond just her mouth but seemed to reach her eyes, forming soft wrinkles along the edges. Chuckling softly, she pushes the wheelchair towards the living room, where she would be meeting with the reporter.

“Let’s go Garrus, I got a story to tell the galaxy.”   


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The living room is sparsely decorated, having lived on a spaceship most of her life, Shepard learned to live with very little and it showed. As she wheeled into the living room, she saw the man awaiting her, he was a man of average height, build, and stature, nothing about this man stood out to her as remarkable. Sitting on one of the few chairs in the room, he stared down at his boots, unaware of her presence in the room. And for a second she was unsure, Is this really the man, Hope? Will he tell your story the right way or is he just another insect seeking fame? Her face must have given away her thoughts or perhaps he just knows her too well, for in that next moment she feels the warm comforting hand on her shoulder, a three fingered hand she's come to know all too well. Clearing her throat, she watches as the man jumps in his seat, tripping on his own feet trying to stand. “C-c-c-commander Shepard, it’s a pleas- no honor to meet you!” The last word ending in an undignified squeak. It’s been awhile since I seen someone afraid of me. Smiling in what she hoped was a comforting smile she decides to pretend that didn't happen, at least for his sake. “Please, it’s just Shepard now, haven’t been a commander for some time. And please sit, I’m afraid this story is going to be a long one.” The smile seems to comfort him, for he sits back down, this time managing not to trip over air, and continues, “Commander, I-I-I mean Sh-Shepard, I just want to say again I look forward to sharing your story, b-but if I can ask, why now? You haven’t made a public statement since, 30 years ago when you ended the Reaper invasion.” Looking down at her hands, folded neatly on her lap, she ponders the scars and callus’ that decorate each finger. “The day the reaper invasion ended, the galaxy threw me on a pedestal, cheered me on as a hero, demanded I be the hero, but they were wrong.” Looking up, her gaze hardens as she stares into his eyes, “They were wrong, there’s another hero in this story. One that's been with me since the beginning. The reason I have fought, her name..is Hope.” 

Scratching his head, the reporter opens his mouth, only to close it, he stares at her, but she knows his mind is elsewhere, “I-I-I’m sorry, it’s just in all my research on you, I’ve never came across any of your companions… Ah!” His eyes glint, and she smiles, He thinks he got it. “Is it a codename?! For which companion? Hope is a female name so, Miranda?! Ashley? Liara? Tali?!” Shaking her head, she lets out a small laugh, “No, good guess but no. Hope is,” This is it, no backing out now, Shepard, either he believes you, or no he has to believe. “Hope is my daughter.”  At first he sits there blinking, mouth agape, face in total shock, “A daughter? No, thats.. impossible, How have you kept her hidden and if it were true, where is she now?”

“She’s dead.” A dual toned voice speaks behind her, and although it’s a voice she knows well, she still manages to jump a bit, Damn I was so absorbed in the conversation I forgot Garrus was right behind me. But, it looks like I wasn’t the only one. The reporter jumps out of his chair, standing in a position that can only be described as a frightened rabbit. He looks like he’s about to bolt, okay let me calm him down, before he starts running. “Listen, you could either choose to believe me or not, frankly I don’t care, I just want.. Her story to be heard.”  He stares at her, and she can’t help but think, Please believe me. Closing his eyes, he slowly sits back down, flicking his omnitool open, quickly typing something in the interface, he opens up a recording program and presses play. “I.. believe you, Commander, now please tell me your.. Her story.”   
Nodding, she clears her throat, “From the beginning then?”  
“From the beginning.”


End file.
